


Destinies Fulfilled

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The school's dance is fast approaching and instead of asking out Pyrrha, the girl of his dreams, Josh is kicking himself in the shins because someone else plucked up enough courage first. With a heavy heart, he stops by the dance for just a bit but can't stand the thought of seeing Pyrrha dancing with anyone else. Needing a breath of fresh air, he heads up to the balcony where a twist in his story is about to occur





	Destinies Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bravevesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Stuck in the back of the library, staring down at the random massive tome he’d pull off one of the nearby shelves and opened to a random page without really seeing it, Josh did his best to keep his expression neutral, though doing so was proving to be anything but an easy task. He had thought that by coming to the library, he could keep his mind off it, immerse himself in the depths of knowledge that all the books had to offer but it didn’t seem to matter where he was or what he was doing, he couldn’t help but to be crestfallen. Maybe because everywhere he went, even his own dorm that he shared with his team, he heard talk of the very thing that was making him so upset. 

The school dance was literally right around the corner. It was only a few days away – preparations were underway, students were scrambling to find last minute dates, those who were already lucky enough to have snagged a dancing partner were chattering about what they were going to wear, what their date was doing to wear and a plethora of other stuff that he’d love to be talking about himself but…the one girl he had his heart set on going with was already taken. 

Josh sighed heavily, the sound echoing loudly in the near silent library, lowering his head slightly so his forehead was just brushing the crisp pages. It was his own fault, he knew that. Someone like Pyrrha…you didn’t wait until the last moment to ask her. Dozens of guys must’ve asked for her to go with them. It made perfect sense that she’d pick one of them. Unfortunately, the one she picked hadn’t been him. Not that he had actually asked her, though. He got close a couple times but she would also look down at him with those bright, intelligent, beautiful eyes and his head would go all weird, his tongue would stop working and he just couldn’t get anything out. 

Jaune, on the other hand, hadn’t had that problem. 

Head dropping even further, his forehead now pressing against the cool pages, Josh moaned softly. It was his own fault, he knew that. He shouldn’t have been such a coward. He should’ve just gone for it, bit the bullet, asked her and if she said no…he would accept that she didn’t want to go and cry about it back in his room like the near adult that he was but no, he waited and waited, kept telling himself that he was waiting for just the right moment to ask her, that he was going to do it and then, what happened? He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and walked right by Jaune asking Pyrrha to go with him. 

Maybe he should consider himself lucky. Least he was able to unintentionally eavesdrop on Pyrrha being asked and didn’t, eventually, ask himself, only to learn that she already accepted someone else’s offer. Josh considered that possibility for a moment then immediately discarded it. It would have been better to be told she accepted someone else’s offer and be able to rationalize that she might’ve gone with him if he’d just been quicker, rather than just have her outright tell him no, not interested. 

Regardless, she was going with someone else, there was nothing he could do about it and there seemed to be nothing to distract him away from that fact. 

“Hey, Josh.” A familiar voice that he kind of really didn’t want to hear at that moment said softly from above him. 

Jumping, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise, Josh jerked his head up to find Pyrrha standing beside him, a concerned expression on her beautiful face. Heart leaping up into his throat, there was one beautiful second when a vivid daydream played out in his mind: she had turned Jaune down, rushed to find him and was going to ask him to go to the dance with her! It was a daydream he didn’t allow himself to entertain. Wrenching himself back down to reality, he flashed what felt like a very fake smile and asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much. You okay?”

“Oh yes, I’m fine.” He closed the book with a sharp snap, grimacing a little when it produced a sound far louder than he’d been expecting. 

“Are you sure?” Pyrrha gently pressed him, leaning a little closer, the scent of her soap and shampoo smacking him straight in the face. It took a considerable amount of willpower to not suck in a massive breath. “You looked really upset.” 

He wanted to tell her that of course he looked upset, she was going with someone else to the dance but bit his tongue. Not only could he not just openly admit that to her but it painted it as though it was her fault. He wasn’t going to blame her for accepting some other guy’s offer, especially not when he’d been too much of a chicken to actually ask. Forcing his grin to become more natural, though he couldn’t tell how well he did, Josh shook his head, “I promise, I’m alright. Anyway, what’s going on?”

Unsurprisingly, she didn’t look convinced but seemed to sense there was no point in pressing the subject further. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned back and offered a small smile, “I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out for a while.”

His automatic response, as always, was to immediately say yes in a voice that was probably way to eager and excited but this time, he held himself back. Hanging out with Pyrrha right now…that didn’t seem like too good of an idea. It was way too easy to imagine himself saying something that’d he really regret later on. As much as he wanted to spend time with her, he just wasn’t in the right mindset right now to do so. 

“Sorry,” he replied, indicating the book lying shut in front of him, “I’ve got a lot of studying to do.”

“Oh…” To his surprise, for just a moment, Pyrrha looked…disappointed. Her face dropped for just the briefest second, and she looked nearly as bummed out as Josh felt but it came and went so quickly, replaced with that soft smile that he loved so much that he couldn’t tell if she really made that kind of face or if he had just wanted her to make it so his mind tricked him into thinking he’d seen it, “Alright, I’ll catch you later, then. Bye, Josh.” 

With that, and the lightest touch on his arm, her fingertips just barely grazing across his sleeve but it still sent a rush of tingling across the surface of his skin. Biting his tongue hard to keep himself from launching into an impassionate speech about how he was going to ask her to go, he really was, he just didn’t pluck enough courage in time and would she please consider going with him instead of Jaune, Josh sat quietly, watching her walk away, even more miserable than he had been before. Dropping his forehead back down onto the book, he let out a long, suffering sigh. 

Maybe it was time he went back to his dorm and just…drowned himself in the shower. Nodding numbly to himself, Josh got up, returned the book back to what probably wasn’t its original slot and headed up back towards his dorm, his arm still tingling with the sensation of Pyrrha’s fingertips. 

-

The night of the dance came after a few uneventful days and like a moron, he chose to drag his sorry butt down to the festivities instead of staying the safety of his room, where he could’ve moped about without having someone asking if he was alright every other second. Meandering around, doing his best to avoid friends and classmates since it was really starting to become annoying to have to keep explaining that yes, he was fine; no, he didn’t want punch or anything, thank you, Josh half unintentionally, half intentionally kept scanning the crowd for that familiar flash of pale red, his heart jumping with both excitement and trepidation whenever he saw what looked to be her, only for it to go tumbling back down into his chest when it turned out being some girl’s dress or not that same shade at all. 

A couple hours after the dance had started, the duration of which was spent huddled into a corner, the cup of punch he’d gotten at the very beginning left still undrunk in his head, watching everyone else have fun while he felt like a single grey cloud in a sky full of sunshine, Josh sighed softly. It was strange not to see Pyrrha anywhere. He knew she planned on going and that Jaune had definitely asked her so where was she? Maybe he had just missed her? Maybe she and Jaune had been having the time of their lives while he’d been busy looking elsewhere then had left, panting, exhausted and sweaty, to go back to one of their dorms and-

Josh gave his head a hard shake. Nope, he was not going down that line of thought. He already felt miserable enough as it was – imaging Pyrrha and Jaune sitting on a couch together, their legs touching, maybe even holding hands, gazing happily into each other’s eyes as stars twinkled overhead was not going to help. Sighing again, Josh glanced over the crowd once more. When what felt like the tenth millionth time he had let his gaze roam over the multitude of students turned up nothing, not even a hint, he decided that it was time to go. Standing here moping wasn’t getting him anywhere. 

Setting the cup of punch aside, he headed towards the door but before he could exit, on a whim, he turned sharply on his heel, setting his sights on the staircase that lead up to the balcony. It wasn’t a place he got to visit often, and the views from up there were so pretty so he figured that it might lift his mood a little. Climbing the stairs, the noise of the dance fading out as he went higher and higher, Josh was surprised to find that he had the balcony all to himself. There wasn’t a single other person to be seen. A very quick glance found that there weren’t even any students making out behind the row of tall bushes that lined the high railing. 

“Must be too cold.” He mumbled to himself, gathering the light jacket he’d brought with him closer. Shivering a little in the night air, Josh sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a long exhale, watching the steam puff around his face. It was gorgeous up there. Not the highest point of Beacon but still high enough to allow for a spectacular view. Tilting his head back, a hint of a smile touched his lips at the sight of the ginormous white moon, hanging regally in the massive sky. Yeah, alright, looks as though he’d been right. Being out here, breathing in the fresh, cold air, looking up at the big ole moon, he did feel a little better. 

Maybe, when he got back to his dorm, he’d change out of the stiff formal wear that was required for the dance, change into something a lot more comfy and go take a walk, maybe to somewhere he’d never been before – explore a little, be a touch daring (not too much, though) just do something to take his mind off of Pyrrha. He got the feeling that once he distanced himself a little, got out to somewhere that wasn’t the school, he’d might actually be kind of okay by the time curfew demanded he’d be back in his dorm. 

With that settled, Josh sucked in another deep breath of icy air, look one last glance around, drinking in all the sights before turning on his heel…and came face to face with the one person he’d both been looking forward to and dreaded seeing. 

Pyrrha stood behind him, looking slightly startled by his abrupt motion. Jumping a little himself, he squeaked, “Pyrrha! Hi!”

She recovered quickly, a smooth, soft smile taking the place of her surprised expression. Unsurprisingly, she looked amazing – dressed in a stunning red dress that matched perfectly with her hair, which, as always, was pulled back in her signature ponytail, she looked so incredibly that Josh couldn’t help but to let his gaze roam over her appreciatively. Without a doubt, she had to be the prettiest girl at the entire dance…no, strike that…there didn’t exist a girl who was prettier than her. Swallowing hard, heat flooding into his cheeks, he offered an awkward grin in return, “W-what’s up?”

“Oh, I just saw you up here all by yourself and wanted to make sure you were alright.” She replied, fiddling with a stray strand of hair with what he could swear was bashfulness. “It’s cold out here, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah…” Josh mumbled, both touched that she was worried about him and mourning the fact that she was there. He’d been right on the cusp of maybe possibly getting over it but now, all he wanted to do was stick right by her side, talk with her, be with her…meaning that when Jaune inevitably showed up to invite her back down to the dance, he was going to have to watch her walk away…again. When Pyrrha obviously tried to suppress a shiver, crossing her arms over her chest as though she was trying to hold in the heat of her body, Josh jerked out of his thoughts, moving automatically to shed his coat and wrap it firmly around her shoulders. 

“What about you?” Pyrrha asked in surprise, an adorable dusting of pink dying her cheeks. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m fine.” Josh lied confidentially with a small smile. It was freezing up there without his coat but he’d much rather be cold and know that she was warm than just stand around, watching her shiver. Shifting his weight around nervously, a question pressing against the back of his tongue. It didn’t feel like one he should ask. He didn’t want to appear jealous or invasive but…he was just too curious not to. Nervously licking his lips, he asked quickly, “Why aren’t you dancing with Jaune?”

“Huh?” Pyrrha responded, eyebrows raising in confusion, “Why would I be dancing with Jaune?”

“I-isn’t he the one you came to the dance with?”

“No,” Pyrrha said, shaking her head slightly, her ponytail swinging, “Jaune didn’t ask me to the dance. He was practicing to ask someone else. He figured that if he was able to ask me, then he’d be able to ask anyone.”

“Oh.” Josh said numbly, staring at Pyrrha with an expression that, thankfully, didn’t reflect the fact that there was currently a high pitched screech wailing inside his mind. 

Reaching up to play with that stray strand of hair once more, Pyrrha stared up at the fractured moon for several moments before dropping her head, her cheeks noticeably flushing a shade of red that nearly matched her hair and dress, “I…I was actually going to ask you to go with me but you said you were too busy so I…”

She trailed off, staring down at the ground without really seeming to see it. Gawking, his face burning with enough heat that it could be used as a furnace, Pyrrha saying she was going to ask him echoed inside his mind, bouncing around the confines of his skull, getting louder and louder until he got to the point where he could think straight and blurted out forcefully, “The only reason I said that was because I thought Jaune had asked you to go and I wanted to ask you. I thought I had missed my chance. I…I really wanted to go with you. When I thought Jaune had asked, I was so upset that I just said I was busy…”

The two of them stared blankly at one another for several long, stretched out moments. Unsure what to do, feeling a lot foolish now for not just talking to Pyrrha or even sticking around to hear her answer when Jaune asked – that would’ve solved pretty much the whole thing but no, he had to run off with the assumption that she said yes! – Josh tried to think of something to say, anything that could make this situation less awkward but nothing popped up. He made an assumption, he overreacted and now, he was paying for it. All he could hope for was that Pyrrha didn’t think badly of him for jumping to conclusions. 

A warm hand brushed against his, making him jump. Jerking back to the present moment, Josh somehow managed to blush to an even hotter degree when he found Pyrrha standing close to him, one of her hands gently wrapped around his. With her that close, he really got a sense of how tall she was, especially in comparison to him. He practically head to crane his head back to look up at her. It made his heart go crazy. The dusting a pink across her cheeks was so cute that he was momentarily overrun with an intense desire to press little kisses all along that line of color. It took a considerable amount of willpower to restrain himself from doing so – her face was just close enough that if he were to push up onto his tiptoes, he could plant a kiss right on the center of her probably very warm cheek. Still, though, he managed…somehow. Opening his mouth with the intention to ask what she was doing but knowing that’d he probably just make an embarrassing sound, Josh was saved from that when she quietly spoke up. 

“Do you want to dance with me?” 

Though her gaze was intensely serious, it was kind of ruined by how red her face was. He couldn’t even tell the difference between her skin and her hair anymore. Staring up at her, jaw hanging open slightly, acutely aware of the fact that he must look like an idiot, Josh could only dumbly nod, curling his tingling fingers around her slender hand, marveling at how soft her skin was, how good it felt against his own. Inside his head, there was a riotous cacophony of delighted shrieks, shrills and whoops that crowed at the top of their metaphorical lungs that Pyrrha not only wanted to dance with him but was holding his hand! 

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled stupidly, miraculously able to keep his voice vaguely steady as his heart thundered at lightning fast speed inside the confines of his ribs, “I…I wanna dance with you.” 

There was an extended beat of silence then, like the sun coming out from a stretch of grey clouds, a luminescent smile spread across her gorgeous face. In an unexpected movement but with expected strength, she pulled him towards the doors leading inside. Content with letting himself be tugged along, the two of them made their way back down to the party. Several people called out to them as they slid easily onto the designated dance floor but Josh couldn’t see any of them, and he got the feeling Pyrrha was the same. Their eyes were glued to one another. Everything else seemed so far away, distant and muffled, as though, for just a short while, they were existing in a bubble meant solely for them. 

Hesitantly placing his hand on her hip, shivering a little when she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer, pressing their bodies together, which presented the fortune and unfortunate result of his face being directly above her boobs. Trying very hard to ignore that little fact, Josh instead focused all of his attention on not stepping on her feet, on making sure his movements were smooth and easy, and that his hands stayed in appropriate locations. This was the moment he’d been waiting for for so long now, he didn’t want to do anything to mess it up! Pyrrha seemed to sense the tension as she leaned down, pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, sending a colossal wave of pleasant tingling rushing through his head, and whispered softly, “It’s okay. You don’t need to be so nervous. Just relax and have fun with me, okay?” 

“Okay.” He nodded stiffly, took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It took a little while but, eventually, the tension began to bleed away. Course, it helped that Pyrrha was so confident, so steadfast. She led him easily, smiling reassuringly whenever he fumbled, which, thankfully, wasn’t often. Finding himself more at ease as the stress of not wanting to mess up faded, Josh saw more than a few boys and a good number of girls shooting them jealous glances. Unsurprisingly, there must be multiple people who, like him, wanted to ask her to dance but just couldn’t pluck up the courage. At that realization, a bloom of delighted glee blossomed in the center of his chest. Out of everyone, every single person who would’ve been more than happy to dance with her, all the people she could’ve asked, she asked him. She picked him. This wasn’t just a case of him asking and her settling for him. 

She had picked him. Out of everyone else. She choose him. She wanted to ask him. She had asked him! A huge smile spread across his face. Without even thinking about it, he pressed his face to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist to squeeze her even closer. A split second later, he realized what he done and was about to pull away with an embarrassed squeak when there came a soft giggle from somewhere above him, followed by a warm kiss placed on the top of his head. Figuring that was a definite indication that the motion hadn’t been unappreciated, he snuggled closer for just a moment then pulled back to smile happily up at her. 

“What was that about?” She asked with another laugh. 

“Oh! Uh…” Josh smiled sheepishly, then dropped his head and mumbled, “I was just happy that you wanted to dance with me.” 

“I’m happy too.” Pyrrha responded softly, pressing her cheek against the crown of his head, “I’m really glad I was able to ask you after all.”

Floating across the dance floor, everyone else on it just flashes and blurs of color out of the corner of his eye, surrounded by her scent, her warmth, Josh laughed softly, “I could spend the rest of the night like this.” 

“We could…or,” Pyrrha paused for a moment then quietly stated, “we could go back to my dorm. My team won’t be back until much later. Do you want to keep dancing or-“

“W-we!” Josh squeaked, far too eagerly, “We…we can go back to your dorm…if you want to…”

Giggling underneath her breath, most definitely at how hard he’d jumped on that opportunity, causing him to start blushing all over again, Pyrrha pressed a little kiss onto the tip of his nose, making his heart leap up into his throat with an elated squeal, and said softly, “You’re so cute, Josh. I don’t think there’s anyone else in the entire world who’s as adorable as you.” 

His face might as well be the sun. Sputtering, he struggled to get words out, only managing to say in a strained, cracking voice, “I’m-not…cute.” 

“You are, you’re so cute.” She whispered, nuzzling their foreheads together, “Come on, I don’t think I can wait any longer. Let’s go right now.” 

With that, she tugged him off the dance floor. Quickly forgetting about his embarrassment at being called cute, Josh repeatedly told himself to be calm, to keep his cool as he was being pulled up towards Pyrrha’s dorm. However, telling him to do something was one thing; actually doing it was something else altogether. By the time they reached her dorm, he nearly vibrating with nervousness and excitement. Fighting to keep the pace of his breath even, knowing that his face had to be as red as her hair, Josh’s heart did a weird, excited lurch when she opened the door to reveal…a completely normal dorm, one that looked no different from any of the others…but it was her dorm! He was about to go into her dorm for the first time! 

Swallowing hard, he followed her in, feeling a little foolish for being so excited about just being in her room but wasn’t given much time to linger on that. The moment the door clicked shut, the sound echoing throughout the large, empty room, a slender hand grabbed him by the arm, tugging him backwards. With a soft, startled squeak, Josh found himself being pushed up against the nearest wall, Pyrrha’s hands cupping the sides of his face as she leaned down to press their lips together in his first ever kiss. For a moment, time seemed to freeze - he was too shocked to do anything other than just stand there, eyes stretched open wide, his heart hanging, suspended in mid-beat, inside his chest then a simple movement – Pyrrha’s thumb brushing over the curve of his cheek – jumpstarted the flow of time, bringing him back to the present moment with a pronounced jolt. 

Eyes fluttering closed, a long rush of breath pushed its way out of him as he slowly, hesitantly kissed Pyrrha back. Her lips…felt incredible! Soft, smooth, absolutely heavenly! At first, the kiss was gentle, cautious, almost – as though she was testing the waters. Their lips slid over one another in slow, near methodical movements. Despite the fact that it wasn’t incredibly deep or intimate, it still made his head spin. Pyrrha…was kissing him! He was kissing Pyrrha! It felt like a dream! For a moment, he was one hundred percent convinced that it was a dream, only for that thought to be shattered when Pyrrha, evidently no longer satisfied with the light, chaste kiss, pushed forward even harder, sliding her hot tongue between his lips, kissing him with a ravenous hunger that made his cock twitch excitedly within the confines of his pants. 

Moaning softly, rubbing his tongue against hers, drawing in the delectable, amazing, delicious taste of her mouth, a powerful shudder wracked his entire body when a muscular thigh slipped between his legs, grinding up against his steadily hardening cock. His hips bucked forward. Unintentionally breaking away from the kiss to let out a much louder moan, he gripped weakly onto her arms, unconsciously tilting his head back when she began to trail little kisses down his jaw to his neck. Panting hard, the front of his underwear already soaked, he gasped, “Pyrrha-!”

“I need to show you something.” She whispered insistently in his ear, hot pants sliding across the surface of his skin, making it tingle vibrantly. “We can’t go any further until you’ve seen…until you’ve seen what I’ve been hiding.”

“Okay?” He mumbled dizzily, a massive pang of disappointment reverberating inside his chest when she abruptly pulled away, sliding her thigh out from between his legs, leaving his cock pulsing, itching, begging for more. To his relief, when he looked up, he found that she looked just as flushed and excited as he felt but there was something else…a small glimmer of unease, nervousness in her heated eyes. Not really that worried about what she needed to show him, he offered a small smile and said, “Whatever it is, I know it won’t change anything so-“

“This might change a lot of things.” She interrupted him firmly, then returned his smile with one of her own, “But thank you for saying so. You’re so sweet, Josh.” 

Laughing bashfully, he scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know-“

“Just-“ Pyrrha cut him off again, though this time she seemed more hesitant. Curling her hands into loose fists, she closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment before letting it out. Settling a calm, unwavering gaze on him, she said, “Just know that if it’s too much for you or is something you can’t handle, I’ll understand. I never want to force you into anything you wouldn’t like so please, don’t think that you have to endure it. Okay?” 

Alright, now he was a little alarmed. What could she possibly show him that would make him have a reaction like that? Nodding slowly, he quietly watched as, to his surprise, she first reached up underneath her dress and slid down a pink, satiny pair of underwear. After kicking those to the side, she began to hitch up her dressing, drawing it up further and further, revealing inch after inch of smooth skin, his gaze hungrily devouring everything he was being allowed to see until the hem hung right below her crotch. There, she paused for just a moment, pulling in another deep breath, clenched her eyes tightly shut and yanked it up the rest of the way, fully exposing her crotch to him. His heart leapt up in excitement then just kind of froze. 

Well…now he knew what Pyrrha had been talking about. Blinking rapidly in surprise, thankful that Pyrrha had her eyes closed because otherwise she could have gotten a good look at his utterly, unabashed gobsmacked expression, Josh stared down at her crotch, his brain slowly putting together what he was seeing. Even though he wasn’t overly familiar with that part of the female autonomy, he knew enough to know what was normally there. There was supposed to be a lovely patch of hair covering a soft mound that hid an adorable pink slit. That wasn’t what he was looking at. Instead, there was some cute bright red pubic hair but it was all over the base of a very large, half hard, veiny cock. 

That…that was definitely not what he had been expecting. Not that he had been actually expecting much of anything. The sensation of Pyrrha’s tongue in his mouth, her lips sliding against his own, her thigh between his legs, rubbing his cock with a pronounced intensity still lingering had all made it a little hard to come up with suggestions of what she might’ve been ‘hiding’ but he was fairly certain that if more of his blood had been pumping up into his brain, rather than his cock, he still wouldn’t have even come close to guessing that this was it. 

Pyrrha shifted nervously, her eyelashes fluttering. With a jolt, Josh realized she was still waiting for him to say something. Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly very dry, he looked back to her cock, which was beginning to soften, most likely due to her being overrun with trepidation that he might actually bolt. Sucking in a deep, long breath, he made himself focus. Okay, so she had a cock. Did that change anything? Honestly? Not really, no. Intimacy was going to be a lot different than he had thought but…she was still Pyrrha. This…Josh’s gaze traveled back up to her face…this was the girl he loved. He’d loved her since he first set eyes on her. 

She was incredible…brave, selfless, smart, capable, honest, talented and kindhearted. He loved her…he loved her so much that he’d had thought about marrying her on multiple occasions. And this…this whole night – her saying that she wanted to dance with him, her kissing him so feverishly, her reveal of a secret she obviously guarded, wasn’t that enough of an indication that she loved him too? That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? Josh’s heart fluttered. Looking back down to her cock, he realized that he didn’t really care. So what? It was a part of her, and he loved every single inch of her. 

He opened his mouth to tell her, to reassure her that this changed nothing but an idea popped up in his head of a much better way he show could her. Pushing off the wall, he closed the small distance between them, heart hammering away, the pace of his breathing picking up. Reaching down, he hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the thick girth of her cock, a burst of dizzying heat exploding in the base of his belly when Pyrrha moaned loudly, her eyes flying open in surprise. Freezing, there was a moment when he was worried that he’d overstepped a boundary then Pyrrha thrust into the loose ring of his fingers, her hips trembling, eyes heavy lidded and burning with lust. Tightening his grip enough to make it firm, unable to tear his gaze away from her flushed face, he began to stroke her length, rubbing his palm over the smooth skin, instantly adoring the way her cock twitched and pulsed with every pump. 

“Josh-!” She choked out, grabbing hold of him, her hips bucking forward. Her cock was now rock hard, a heated rod of steel in his hand. Hungrily licking his lips, he glanced down at it, and wondered what it’d be like to have it inside him. Truth be told, he’d never ever thought of being penetrated before – wasn’t something that had even come close to crossing his mind but now that he was in this kind of situation, where he could guess that Pyrrha was most definitely going to take the lead, he not only began to wonder…he started to want to know. He wasn’t scared of it hurting – Pyrrha would never so anything that caused him pain or harm – or really nervous at all. 

Staring down at the thick, pulsing length in his hand, he jumped a little when Pyrrha abruptly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from jerking her off. Panting hard, fat droplets of sweat standing out on her smooth forehead, stray wafts of hair drifting around her flushed face, she looked as though she was just moments away from cumming. Looking up at the face, knowing that it was because of him that she was wearing an expression like that was near enough to make him cum. Loosening his hold a little, hoping that her stopping him meant they might be taking all this a step further, he said, trying his best to not sound too eager, “You okay?”

Pyrrha laughed softly, leaning down to steal quick, passionate kiss, one that he happily returned, “More than okay. It feels so good. I’ve imagined what it’d feel like to have your hand wrapped around my cock but I never thought it’d feel this amazing. But,” she leaned back, the corners of her lips quirking up in a small, shy smile, “What I really want is to have some real fun. Are you okay with-“

“Yes.” Josh said bluntly, then proceeded to immediately blush what was probably a brilliant shade of red. Somehow managing to not drop his gaze down to the ground in his embarrassment at having answered so quickly – which seemed to be becoming a trend for him – he continued, “I’m okay with anything you wanna do.” 

“Really?” She said softly, stepping forward, slipping her arms around his waist, one hand sliding down to so very gently cup one of his asscheeks, making him jump a little, “And what if I say I want to put it in you? What if I say that I want to fuck you?” 

“Okay.” Josh squeaked, shamelessly grinding back against her hand, startled by just how good it felt even when she was touching him so gingerly, “You can do anything you want. As long as it’s you, I’m happy.” 

She stared at him in obvious surprise for a moment then chuckled softly. Leaning down to press their foreheads together, she said in a playfully chiding tone, “Don’t give me permission for something like that. I might not ever let you leave this room.” 

“If that’s what you want.” He teased in response, lightly rubbing his forehead against hers. 

“It’s okay?” She asked softly, one more time, already stepping backwards, pulling him towards one of the beds. 

“Yeah, I promise.” Grinning sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head and laughed, “I was actually just thinking that I’d like to know what it feels like-Whoa!”

Abruptly pushed down onto the bed, Josh landed with a quiet ‘oomph!’. Jumping up beside him, Pyrrha reached over to rummage around in the bedside table, pulling out a large tube of what he assumed to be lube. Tossing it down onto the mattress beside him, she shimmed down, grabbing the hem of his dress trousers and, without a word, tugged them down, allowing his rock hard cock to excited bounce out, delighted to finally be free of the cloth prison. A little in awe of how shamelessly she was going about this, Josh spread his legs wide open when she slipped between them, using her thighs to push them even further apart. 

“Hands under your knees.” She panted, squeezing a good amount of lube out onto her fingers, “Pull your legs back as far as they can go.”

Obediently doing as she instructed Josh watched, too enthralled by what was going to come next to feel embarrassed at his vulnerable, exposed position, as she brought her lube covered fingers to his virgin hole. Tensing up slightly when the very cold substance touched his skin, he gasped, legs twitching as she started to swirl the pads of her fingers around him, caressing a part of him that’d never been touched like that by anyone before. It was a little strange but somehow still…pleasant? As he slowly got adjusted to the sensation, it started to feel better and better. Leaning down to gently kiss the side of his mouth, she whispered, “You ready?”

“Y-yeah!” He nodded firmly, tightening his grip on the underside of his knees. More than ready – if anything, he was beginning to feel a little impatient. 

“Okay, remember to breath. If it starts to hurt, let me know immediately.” 

“I will!” 

Seemingly satisfied, Pyrrha slowly, carefully pushed one finger inside him, sliding down to the second knuckle. There was a split second when it hurt just a touch, followed by a moment during which his hole was bizarrely itchy then, as she began to thrust her finger in and out of him, spreading the lube further inside, caressing the sensitive interior walls of his ass, it very quickly started to feel amazing. Moaning loudly, grinding his hips down against her hand, he shuddered when she added a second finger, then a third and fourth, stretching him open, preparing him for what was to come next, getting him ready to take her cock. 

Pulling her fingers out of him with a lewd slurp, Pyrrha grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezed out a generous amount onto her cock, gave it a quick pump to distribute it evenly then shifted forward, bringing the head to his sloppy, twitching hole. She glanced up at him, the question clear in her eyes. Was this alright? Could she put it in? By this point, she should really know the answer. Rolling his hips enticingly, adoring the way that simple motion caused the spark of lust burning in her beautiful green eyes to glow even brighter, Josh gasped softly when he felt the head pressing against him. This was it, she was going to put it in! He was going to be fucked by Pyrrha! 

“Deep breath. Remember, you need to breathe.” She panted, gripping tightly onto his hips, “You ready?”

“Yes!” Josh moaned. More than ready. He wanted this so badly that he could practically cry from the frantic desire clawing at his heart. 

“You’ll tell me right away if it hurts? Even if it’s just a little bit?”

“I will! I promise! Pyrrha, please!” 

Letting out a slow, shuddering breath, Pyrrha took a moment, seemingly to compose herself, then thrust forward, the head of her cock easily sliding into him, pushing back the tight ring of muscles to slip deep inside. There was no pain or itch this time – not after she had so thoroughly prepped him. Instead, there was a massive burst of pleasure, rocketing out from his groin, squealing throughout his nerves. Crying out loudly, his legs wrapping around her waist, squeezing her even closer, he gripped onto the blankets, head thrown back as ecstasy ran rampant. Clearly encouraged by his reaction, a delighted smile spread across her beautiful face, Pyrrha pushed in all the way, her pubic bone smooshed against his ass then began to thrust, setting a fast, hard pace right from the getgo, repeatedly driving her cock deep inside his ass, the head bumping hard against the lining inside, sending shockwaves of golden pleasure sailing through him. 

“Does it feel good, Josh?” She panted. 

“G-good! So good! Pyrrha! It feels so good!” 

“Me too, being inside you feels amazing.” Dropping down, pressing their chests together, she kissed him hungrily, shoving her tongue deep into his mouth, her hips banging hard against him. Not much longer, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. Judging by frantic, near erratic movements, it was obvious that she wasn’t either. 

Snaking his arms around her, feverishly returning the kiss, he gasped against her lips, “Pyrrha! L-love! Love you so much!” 

“I love you too.” She panted, pulling back just an inch so she could smile down at him, weaving her fingers through his sweaty hair, “I’ve loved you so for long but never knew how to tell you. You’ve always made me feel so special, so safe. When I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything. I think…” she paused, then her smile grew, glowing with such vibrance that it made his heart skip a beat, “No, I know. I know my destiny is to be with you.”

His breath caught in his throat. Tears sprung up to his eyes. He was smiling so widely that it felt like his face might crack. Pulling her back down, he placed little kiss all over her face, gasping between each one, “I love you! I love you so much! I want to marry you! I want to have a family with you! I want,” he sobbed softly, lips trembling, “I want to be with you, always.” 

“Me too. I want to stay right here, forever.” She pressed their foreheads together, her expression morphing onto one much more serious, “I know that it’s my destiny to impregnate you. Can I? Will you bear my child?” 

“Yes!” He cried happily, “I want to! I want to have your child! I want to have a child with you!” 

“Josh…” She whispered, her voice trembling. Squeezing him even closer, pressing a kiss to his temple, the speed of her thrusts picked up. Moaning loudly in his ear, the incredible, beautiful sound only adding to immense pleasure overwhelming him, Pyrrha whispered, “Cum! Cum with me deep inside you! Cum while I impregnate you!” 

There was no way he couldn’t. Not with her voice piercing through his foggy, pleasure riddled mind. Sobbing, his hips straining up off the bed, gripping tightly onto the back of her dress, Josh came, hot spurts of cum spilling out between them. At the same time, Pyrrha cried out loudly, slamming her hips forward one last time, burying the entirety of her cock inside of his ass. It swelled up even bigger then hot, thick fluid was pouring into him, A sensation of warmth flooded throughout his belly, making him shiver in delight. Pyrrha’s cum…was inside him, she had come inside of him, he was going to get pregnant…he was going to get pregnant with Pyrrha’s baby. 

Panting hard, her entire body trembling, Pyrrha slowly pulled back, brushing the back of her hand along the curve of his cheek, green eyes, still burning with want and heat, gazing concernedly down at him, “You okay?”

“Better than okay.” He mumbled, a peaceful smile on his face, “That felt amazing!” 

“I’m glad.” She kissed the tip of his nose, “You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute.” He stuck his bottom lip out in an over-exaggerated pout, which he was proud to see earned him a nakedly delighted smile. 

“You are. I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.” She laughed, slowly sliding her steadily softening cock out of him. “We’re both going to need to take a bath.” 

Moaning in disapproval, Josh held his hands out to her, wanting to stay right there, to be wrapped up in her warmth once again. A bath could always come later. Right now, he wanted her, just her. Thankfully, it seemed she felt the same as she easily lowered herself back down, gathering him close, squeezing him tightly to her chest. Brushing her fingers through his hair, she said softly, “I need to tell you something important.” 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Just now, I really did impregnate you. That wasn’t just the pleasure of the moment talking. You’re really pregnant with my child.” 

Snuggling even closer, tucking his head underneath her chin, he placed a hand on his belly. The warmth of her seed was still there, soaking into him, seeming to spread further and further with every passing moment. Right now, a child was beginning to grow inside him. He really was pregnant with her child…their child. A ridiculously large smile spread across his face. There was no shock or disbelief. After everything that had happened that night, it definitely felt like it’d be a little silly to be surprised that that was also possible. No, all there was was an incredible joy. Pregnant, he was pregnant with their child! He and Pyrrha were going to have a baby! 

“I can’t see you,” Pyrrha said, a lilt of amusement in her soft voice, “but I can feel how much you’re smiling. Are you happy, Josh?” 

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe it!” Josh exclaimed, tears of joy slowly sliding down his cheeks. Sliding back just a little so he could look up at her, he flashed the biggest, brightest smile imaginable, “There aren’t words for how happy I am right now! We’re going to have a family together! I’ve wanted this for so long! I can’t believe it’s actually happening! I’m so happy. Pyrrha!” 

“Me too.” She whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss onto his forehead, lightly cupping the side of his head with one slender hand, “I promise, I always protect you and our child. I won’t let anything happen to you two, ever. I’ll always be here with you, no matter what.”

“I know,” he reached over to cover the back of her hand with his own, “and you know I’ll always be by your side. I won’t ever leave you, ever. I’ll love you, always, Pyrrha. Nothing will ever change that.” 

She laughed softly, tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes. Tilting his chin back just a little so she could press a warm, soft kiss against his lips, she said, “Thank you. With you right here with me, and our little family soon to grow, I know I can take on anything.” 

“I have no doubt about that.” He replied playfully before yawning widely. Unsurprisingly, given how comfortable and warm he was, exhaustion was quickly beginning to creep in. Contentedly snuggling close once again, sighing happily when Pyrrha’s arms wrapped firmly around him, Josh made no attempt to fight off sleep, even though a little voice in the back of his head was telling him that it might be best to get cleaned up before drifting off. Pyrrha’s team was going to return at some point but he figured he’d handle that when it happened. Right now, he wanted to stay right where he was, wrapped up in the arms of the woman he loved so much, marveling at the fact that she loved him just as much, and thanking the twists and turns of fate that had led Pyrrha up to the balcony where their story could finally begin.


End file.
